


IDK what to title it

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [33]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Wordcount: 100, set just after Pink's supposed shattering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom





	IDK what to title it

It was the right choice to give her a planet,   
Blue thought, no more tears, or temper tantrums, she smiles whenever we see her now.  
Yellow thought, she's finally learning responsibility, and the colony was going much better than predicted with direct supervision from a diamond at all times.  
White thought as she finally stopped getting bothered by complaints.

Then, suddenly it was the wrong choice,  
the sudden call changed their mind,  
their sister was shattered, lost.

Heartbroken and angry,  
It's their fault for giving them a planet.  
Without the colony there was no rebellion.  
They had to take vengeance.


End file.
